Racing against time
by Tearful Red Angel
Summary: what happens when you are in a world full of vampires and you start to fall in love, while vampire are trying to suck your blood? Roy/Ed
1. Prolouge

Alright this is a new story I have been working on at school. During lunch and study hall, pretty fun. Trying to hide it so the teachers won't read it and writing at the same time. Well here it is. I know some of you probably never even heard of Morganvill Night books, but if you are in love or into vampire then you should defiantly read them.

* * *

Ed's POV

Hate; such a simple word, but with so many meanings. Hate, so intense that it renders you senseless. Hate, so harmless to the point where you don't feel like killing the person who made you mad. Hate, the flip side of love.

You want to know what kind of hate Mustnag and I's relationship is? Yeah, it's both hates. There's times when we want to kill eachother and there's times when we can deal with eachother.

Like now. Another fight. Another day for bloodshed. That only happens sometimes, but it's possible. If it wasn't for my brother, Alphonse, Roy would be in his grave still withering in pain from the beating I gave him.

Like I said another fight and another day for bloodshed. Though I could probably never kill Mustang because well...even though he is a bastard, he can be a really good friend at times.

Don't get me wrong. I still hate the guy with a firey passion, but sometimes it feels like that hatered slips slightly. I don't know, maybe it's my mind slipping. Ah! I'm going crazy! Psych ward time.

Maybe, I just haven't been getting enough sleep. I've gotten up early this past week, and went to sleep late. That's it, I don't really have anything to worry about.

* * *

Alright, so this is just the prolouge. Oh and my friend JoJo helped me out with this. Sometimes my mind had it's brain farts and I needed her brain to help me think of something while I ate me lunch and she ate hers. Oh, the good times we have at the lunch table.


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome back all you people that are still reading this story. I hoped you guys enjoyed the prologe. Again some of this my friend helped me. So, yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

Ed's POV

"Edward, sir. The colonel would like to see you in his office."She said as she hung up the phone. I groaned. "What does he want now, Riza?" She shrugged. "I don't know, sir. Go talk to him and see."

"See you in a week, Hawky." I said as I got up off the couch and walked in the direction of Roy's office. I hope it isn't another mission. I just got back from one last night. Wasn't a very fun one either.

My mission was to locate a killer and throw him in jail. Yeah, easier said then done. The killer just loved to go to clubs and pick out his new prey there. What I did for this mission wasn't very smart.

What I did for this mission wasn't very smart. i dressed myself up in the hottest clothes I could find. Which was a white button up shirt, my leather pants and my leather boots. I had my hair up in a ponytail, and the last touch eyeliner.

My shirt had the top button undone revealing a large part of my chest. The eyeliner brought out my amber eyes making them shine bright in the moonlight.

When I go inside the club I instantly spotted the killer. His hair was brown and short. His sholders were broad and relaxed and his eyes were searching like a lion about to pounce on his new found meal.

He looked up at me and amber eyes met blue. I faked blushed and looked away. I walked into the sea of sweaty bodies trying to find a dance partner. I could feel the killers eyes burning a hole into my back, watching my every move.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him coming towards me. Bingo! He took the bait! Like I say the dumb one's always fall for the trap! All of a sudden I felt a hand snake around my waist and grip it tight.

"Hey there handsome. Wanna dance?" he said, his warm breath tickling my ear. "Sure. You lead though, my first time dancing in a club like this." He truned me around and grinned. His eyes were looking my figure up and down. Looking at every curve my body had.

"It's real easy. Just follow my lead." He brought my hips clost to his and stated to slowly rock our hips back and forth. Once, I started to get the hang of it our hips started to grind together in time to the beat of the music.

"Are you sure it's not your first time?" I nodded my head. " I haven't been to a club my whole life." Now of course I was lying when I say I haven't been to a club. I'm twenty-one, so I've danced and drank in quite a few clubs.

"Well, I know we just started having fun and all...but I was wondering if you wanted to come back to my apartment with me?" I stopped dancing for a moment and blinked. Well this is a little ahead of scheldule, but it just makes my job a whole lot easier.

To answer his question, I grabbed his collar and licked his lips lightly. "Only if you lead the way." He smiled and took my hand and led my ou the backdoor.

Before the door even closed he shoved my back into the wall and pinned my hands up over my head. "I thought we were going to wait 'till we got to your house."

"We were, but you're too gorgeous! So we are going to do it right here and now." he said, looking at me straight in the eyes. The look he was wearing on his face could've scared anyone to death.

He looked like his brain was filled up with nothing but the felling of lust and the feeling of someone screaming in pain after you stabbed them. It almost made me, the Full Metal Alchemist, want to run in fright.

"I g-guess that's okay." I whimpered softly. "Just be gentle okay?" He smiled showing his perfect white teeth. "Oh, we'll see about that." Without warning he crushed our lips together in a bruising force. I whimpered as if I was truly in pain.

The killers chuckle ran shivers through my body. He forced his tongue into my mouth, feeling and tasting every inch of my cavrn. His soft hands were sliding up my shirt and finding their way to my nipples. He pinched one of my nipples, making me jump in surprise.

Okay! This has been going on for far too long! I need to get him in jail before I loose my virginity to a crazy sycho killer. I pushed him off with a little more force then I had planned.

"Sorry, but you know what I thought we would be fun?" He shrugged. "Wha could be more fun then this?" I smirked. "Do you have a blindfold?" He nodded his head. "Can I see it please?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

He put his hand into his pocket and out came a red bandana. Probably stained with all his victims blood, I thought to myself. "What do you plan on doing with it? If I give it to you."

I walked over to him and pressed my body up against his, feeling something hard against my leg. "Well I just thought that maybe I could be on top." He gave me a disbelieving look, like I was the more crazy one.

"Please? I'll make it worth your while." As to prove my point I took my hand and dragged them down to his belt. His breath caught in his throat as I began to undo his belt and the top button of his pants.

The killers breath started to speed up. I slipped a hand down his pants and grabbed the hardening length. "I'll make you want to scream my name by the time I'm done with you."

Slowly, I started to stroke the long length. He gasped and tried to take my hand away. With my other hand I grabbed his wrist and brought it behind his back.

I chuckled at him. "Oh, don't tell me you aren't enjoying this. It's about time one of your victims stood up for themselves." The killer looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "What victims? Wait a minute the military sent you here to arrest me didn't they?"

"Looks like you aren't as dumb as I thought, but no matter how smart you are you will never escape me." As to prove my point, again, I let my hand come slowly up his back. "Say goodbye to this club because you'll never see it again."

I took my hand and hit him in the back of the neck. "Goodnight and good riddance." After that I handed him over to the police, was rewarded, and then went back home.

Now I am probably going to get letured for what I did. I opned the door without knocking, and walked right in. "You called for me Mustang?" I knew I was supoosed to sulute Roy because he was my commanding officer, but hey he's a bastard and I don't saulut bastards.

So here I stand hand's on my hips and a scowl on my face. "Ah, Full Metal, how nice to see you. I have another mission for you. Now before you start to yell at me. I would like to tell you that you will be accompaned by me."

Woah! Woah,whoah,woah! Back the train up a minute. Did he just say he was coming with me? Oh, this is just great. "Okay,Mustang., I don't know if something happened inside that pretty little head of yours, but I don't need your protection."

Roy sighed and pinched his nose in frustration. "I know that Full Metal, but while you're there someone needs to remind you to sleep, someone needs you to eat, and somebody need to be there to protect. I'm coming with you weither you like it or not."

I glared at him, trying to make him flench, but it didn't work. He knew that I wasn't very threatening, but hey it's worth a shot. "Fine, just let me go tell Al we have a mission to do."

"Wait, Full Metal. Al can't come with us. This is a mission we have to do alone. Sorry Ed. Oh, and before you go Ed I would like to discuss your mission" I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch. This was going to be a long lecture I could just tell by the look in his eyes.

"What you did for the mission wasn't very safe."

"Didn't really have a choice A or choice B, Mustang." Roy threw up his hands in anger. "You always have a choice A or choice B, Ed! You just choose to pick choice C! Which always semms to be dangerous!"

I shrugged. "Hey,my plan workd didn't it? The killer's goner, everybody is safe. What's the problem, Mustang?" He slammed his fists on the desk making me jump. "The problem is Ed! You could've been killed by him! What would happen if you actually did die?"

I got up from my spot and without missing a beat I said "Then the world will keep on going without me. You will move on without me. Al will move on without me." For a few seconds, silence filled the room.

"Maybe I will...Allright Full Metal get some rest tonight. We have a busy day tommorow." I gave him a quick salute before walking out the door. As the door was bout to close I heard Mustang say softly "I don't think I can live in a world without you Ed."

I froze. Did he just say what I think he just said? Should I go back in and make him repeat those words just for me? Now! Focus Ed! Focus! Mustang can't be in love with me...it's forbidden. He's my commanding officer not my lover and it has that way.

Stay that way...forever or at least until he becomes Fuher. Before Roy would tell me what I did wrong on my missions and then tell me to get out, but now he keeps me for extra long lectures...and he looks at me with warm,kind eyes.

Once, I thought his eyes glazed over with lust when our hands touched, but that was probably my mind playling tricks on me. I just have to face the facts. Mustang and I could never be together.

_

* * *

_

_ End of Chapter one _


End file.
